Graveyard
|Special Parts =None |parts food cost =N/A |parts time =N/A |inhabitants =Bloody Rose crew's souls |image = Graveyard.png |survivors =|Survivors = None|Locations = Timber}}Graveyard is the first location of the Halloween Event island. Intro Two days before Halloween, Tinker Island will unlock a special quest that will be active only for a limited time. Be sure to catch it! Or are you too scared? Walkthrough Tsunami After some lengthy texts, choose Tsunami to proceed. After the sea recedes and you manage to clear the debris left by the water, the cause for the earthquake becomes apparent. A new island has risen out of the depths by the east coast of Tinker Island. The new island is of considerable size. How could it have risen so abruptly? You come closer, right to the edge of the eastern shore. There are some features visible from this vantage point. The island is covered by timber. That's strange. Hasn't it been underwater? How could have the trees survived? Just on the outskirts of the forested part is a field what looks like boulders. Are they the product of a volcanic eruption? Above the tree line is a tall peak with... is what you see even real? There appears to be man made stone structures on top of the peak. They seem to be made by huge blocks of cut stones. How were these structures submerged for so long? The beach of the mysterious new island consists of steep cliffs. Reaching this world would be difficult, if you would be inclined to explore it. Other than that, the island is close enough to the coast. You could use a primitive vessel to reach it. You can't gain anymore useful information from this distance. The survivors sit down looking at the looming shadow of the island and think on it. After a while they decide they don't have a desire to explore this new land. It looks just too alien to them. This is not an option for you. You think the appearance of the island is no coincidence. You must explore it. How do you convince your survivors? # Omen #* The appearance of the island is an omen! And you were chosen to explore it! Or so you think. Do you try to sell this religious explanation to your survivors? Using religion as motivation could work, but could also backfire. What will the less religious survivors think of this? Will you create an unneeded conflict in your group? (Zero effect to game regardless of text.) # Bribe -> Choose this to proceed, but lose half of your ' .'' #* When people aren't willing to do something, just bribe them, right? You could offer a healthy meal in form of half of your current food for their cooperation. #* (You lose half of your '' )''. The survivors appreciate the extra food and are now willing to go explore the island. Let's just hope this doesn't become a habit. You won't be able to pay out bribes all the time. # Riches -> ''Choose this to proceed without losing any resources.'' #* The promise of riches has been used for motivation of unruly crewmen since the dawn of time. Let's hope there really are riches there. You can't imagine how your survivors will react when they find none. #* It #* The survivors are immediately motivated and are ready to explore. '''To the Island A makeshift raft carries you over a strangely calm sea towards the newly created island. Behind the island's silhouette storm clouds can be seen gathering. A muffled thunder can be heard in the distance. The air is fresh and damp. It makes you shudder. You turn around your craft to face the western shore, it looks to be the most suitable for landing. It is a smooth and short sandy beach that is cut off by a towering cliff. Yes, landing won't be hard. Climbing that cliff will be. It seems to be the only way to get into the island's interior. The smooth sand gently welcomes your crude craft. You make your first steps on the island. This is your first real proof this isn't all an illusion. The sandy beach is barren and not very exciting, so you approach the cliffs right away. That is a long way up. The climbing will take a while and will be dangerous. You won't be able to do it without a strong ladder, but that will require wood for the steps and rope to bind them together. Do you have enough to start climbing? TIP: If you don't have enough resources, you can return to this location later, when you have collected enough. (Making the ladder will take '''50%' of your max ''and '''20%' of your max .)'' You make good use of the resources and are able to climb to the top of the cliff in good time. What awaits you at the top is beyond your wildest imagination… TIP: Return to this location to continue the story. Graveyard You reach for the top of the cliff. Your hand grab away at the dirt and withered grass that seems to cover the inland part of the island. The wind has picked up at this altitude, it carries a disturbing scent of rotten vegetation and moly earth. A heavy fog bank hangs over the countryside, covering most of the island in an impenetrable veil. The fog obscures much of the island, but you can discern a huge field of grass right in front. Strange rocks litter the plane. # Grass #* The grass doesn’t look healthy, it doesn’t look to be alive at all. Just a terrible mess of dead leaves and roots. Maybe this island just doesn’t get enough sun, maybe it’s the fog. It’s wet, almost slimy. It could have well been submerged under the sea, but it’s not sea grass. # Rocks -> Choose this option to proceed. #* From afar they didn’t look too big, but now you see these are quite big boulders. Some of them have peculiar shapes. Carefully you make your way towards one of the boulders. The shape gets clearer with every step. You know why the shape seemed peculiar. It’s a tombstone. The whole area is littered by these. It’s a graveyard. In the middle of island. That rose from the waters. You start hearing voices in the air. Hushing and hissing voices. But it’s probably just the wind. Right? #* There is no need to lose it now. You focus and continue investigating the tombstone. #* There is a thick layer of mold covering the stone. Under all that mold is a thick layer of dust, it must be ages old. #* The mold and dust are off the tombstone. You run your fingers through the surface and can sense an engraved inscription. Only now you see that this gravestone has been cut in two, making the inscription unreadable. It seems someone has desecrated the grave intentionally. You could try to repair it to its former glory. #* (Repair costs '''90%' of max ''and '''60%' of max .') #* You invest some stone and restore the gravestone. You think you could now read the inscription. You bow do to see the letters more clearly when suddenly you hear a whispering voice. The voice is very quiet and hissing. You look around, scared, but can't pinpoint where it's coming from. You aren't even sure if it is real or just in your mind. You concentrate on the message. To hear what the voice has to say come back again. # Fog #* Even though the wind has picked up speed, the fog just doesn’t seem to move at all. If you would believe in such things, you would say the island is cursed. You close you eyes and listen. It is deadly quiet. All you can hear is the wind. The fog is preventing sounds to travel far. This could mean that if something would sneak upon you, you would have very little warning. That is a disheartening thought. '''Tombstone You stand next to the repaired grave and hear the voice in your head. DIED BEFORE I COULD USE TREASURE! KILLED BY OWN CREW! ONE OF THEM! THEIR LAST WORDS REVEAL THE TRAITOR! MEANS. MOTIVE. OPPORTUNITY. TRAITOR HAS ALL THREE. ONLY THE TRAITOR OPENS THE CHEST! The voice has stopped. What was that? You are shaking, covered in goosebumps. You try to shake off the fear, it was just the wind or a voice in your head. You move on. The other graves on this plane look interesting too. You reach another grave. It is also covered in moss. You clean it off and are able to read the inscription. The letters are worn by the weather, but you manage to piece together the words. They read:... "Here Lies, Floating Bill, Pirate to some, Companion to others, Quartermaster to Captain Jesse "Knuckleduster" Raven, Of the Bloody Rose, I have guns. But wasn't me. The gunner has guns also!" The whole area must have been a pirate burial ground! The whole crew has been probably buried here! And what about this secret? You suddenly feel the urge to read all the inscription. Which grave do you want to visit next? * Quartermaster ("Here Lies, Floating Bill, Pirate to some, Companion to others, Quartermaster to Captain Jesse "Knuckleduster" Raven, Of the Bloody Rose, I have guns. But wasn't me. The gunner has guns also!") * Navigator ("If the boatman doesn't know the way! I will show him, Quartermaster didn't have the opportunity, It was the Doc! Wanted the treasure for himself! Roger Fyshmaster, Navigator on the Bloody Rose") * Gunner ("Gunner Willie Scarr reporting for duty, From his early grave, It was either Tim or Cook, they had the opportunity, both always near captain! All guns fire at my farewell!") * Carpenter ("No masonry shall adorn my final rest, Fritz Seadog, worker of wood, Bill and Roger wanted the ship for themselves!") * Powder Monkey ("Tim, Powder Monkey, Navigator liar! But Willie's quarter near captain!") * Surgeon ("Barnacle "Doc" Issac, Cause of death: dysentery, Navigator got hidden gun, saw it one day.") * Cook ("Mitch "Bitter" Earbeard, This was my last meal, Doc has the sharpest knives.") * Captain You return to the captain's grave and are surprised to find a small treasure chest half-buried in the ground. It was probably missed due to the fog, you hope. There is a combination lock with letters on the chest. You try to spin the wheel with letters at random, but there is a lot of rust on it, making it hard to move. Maybe some grease from your last meal would make the mechanism operate smoother. You will have to apply it each time you use it, so choose wisely. Apply the grease and enter the right password. (Applying the grease costs '''95% ' ''each time.) The correct password is Floating Bill. Entering the password isn't easy, without the grease it would be impossible. The letters spin slowly, your fingers starts to hurt. The last letter clicks into place. You try to open the lock. The lock releases the lid. The chest slowly opens. You have opened the pirate secret chest. It is dark, so at fisrt you don't see what's inside. You extend your hand into the black of the chest and soon find something. A piece of paper! You take the paper and examine it. It has something written on it. I FOUND THE RUINS. I AM THE CHOSEN ONE. I WILL SUMMON IT. CREW DOES NOT KNOW. NEED NOT KNOW. CREW DISPOSABLE. THE RECIPE GOES BAT'S WING. LIZARD EYE. FROG LEG RECITING THE NAME. IT WILL APPEAR AND DO MY BIDDING INGREDIENTS STILL MISSING. LIZARD EYE LOST IN TIMBER. THE HUNGRY ONE HAS IT. FROG LEG IN RUINS. BEING WATCHED. SOON. Clearly ramblling of madman. But the words sound familiar. All capital letters...Cryptic tone and unfinished sentences. Both the creepy voice and this text originate from the same person! Within the chest you alsa find something...squishy. It's a bat wing! You get Bat Wing. This must be the first ingredient for some kind of sinister ritual. The text spoke of summoning? Summoning of what? You have unlocked the Ritual. Bridge The grass plane starts to rise and as it does, the is left behind more and more. Finally you emerge out of the stinking moist cloud and get a better look of this creepy island. Behind you is just a sea of fog, you suspect that the graveyard plane is somewhere underneath. You turn around and can see the unexplored part of the island. A huge mountain with its roots covered in a thick evergreen forest. The forest edge isn't far away, but there is a problem. There is no path leading to it. Only a deep crag cutting off your progress. You walk alongside the crag in hope of finding a narrow part where you could jumo across. while you have no luck finding that you do find a bridge! It is and old wooden construction and you can see from afar that the wood is riddled witch cracks and has been heavily devoured by worms. This bridge could be the answer you were looking for, but sadly, it's just too unsafe. There still is the option to repair parts and make the bridge carry your weight. (You need '''50% '''of your to repair it.) You cross the bridge carefully. On the other side you reach the outskirts of the dark forest that covers the majority of this island. Timber You have unlocked Timber. Category:Locations Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Event